Temptation
by bandfreak122
Summary: John is committed. He loves her. Only her. Only Emori. He loves her more than anyone. But Ontari feels differently. Ontari thinks John belongs to her, that he is her property. Ontari will do anything and everything she can to get rid of Emori to take John for herself. Ontari will kill her. Ontari wants John, but Emori is in the way. She must get rid of her. No matter what the cost.


The room full of candles, his eyes locked to the floor, he didn't want to be here. He'd rather be in the deadzone, with her. Her as in, Emori. The nomadic grounder he had met in the deadzone. The girl with the disfigured hand. But John saw past all that. John saw a badass, beautiful woman with a big heart who has been through so much. But that didn't matter, John had fallen for her and that wasn't going to change. Emori was the only girl he thought about. Her deep brown eyes, her long hair to match and her smile slowed time for him. Everytime she did he could only focus on her. Just the thought made his cheeks heat up, a smile curling onto his lips. "Excited to see me are ya handsome?" Her voice. It wasn't Emori's voice. It was Ontari's. The woman that believed John was in love with her. John looked up, his smile disappearing "No, not really Ontari." he replied, rolling his eyes. Ontari bit her lip, her eyes filling with lust "Oh I love when you play hard to get John." She replied, running her finger up and down his covered chest. John let out a rather pissed groan "Ontari, stop it, you know I am in a committed relationship with Emori and you know that." John retorted, his eyes scanning the woman before him. Ontari's brows furrowed "John, stop it, Emori can't please you the way I could...the way I can." The dark haired girl replied as she gently began to kiss along his jawbone. John grumbled quietly as he attempted to push her away, but the chains on his wrists and ankles as well, as the chain around his neck. "John, stop being like that!" She insisted, frowning as he continued to scoot away "John, she is not worth it!" John looked up, those words stung. It made him think about the past, when he first met Emori and all the times he had to remind her how amazing she was. How beautiful she was . How he saw her, like a princess. "Ontari!" He spoke, firmer than last time as she continued to look him over. "John." She replied, using that same seductive tone of voice, it made John sick when Ontari spoke in that tone, but, when Emori did, it made him weak. "John, she's not worth it. You need to be with a real woman." The dark haired girl, reached her pale fingers up and undid the collar off his neck, dropping it to the floor, the sound it made, made him cringe. The cold air exposed to his flesh, the scars exposed. "Ontari, you know I-" She cut him off, "Shut up John! Just enjoy yourself, before I have to drug you." The woman snapped, standing up on her bare tiptoes to gentle begin attacking his neck. John continued to squirm away, "Ontari knock it off." He replied, trying to shove her away. Ontari didn't back away tho, her lips attached to his skin, gently beginning to kiss and suck on the skin. Her eyes shut gently as she did. John realized he had no choice. He had to have sex with Ontari. John shut his eyes, looking away from the female. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. John laid back as her bare body collapsed on top of his body. "Mmmm, John, baby, that was amazing." John stared up at the ceiling "Don't call me that, please." He asked, wanting to push her off, get dressed and leave. All he wanted to do was leave. He wanted to stand up, put his clothes on, walk out the door and never come back. He hated the guilt. John felt guilty, the entire time Ontari was on him, he thought about Emori. He thought about how upset she would be, how heartbroken she would be. Ontari frowned "But John, you know she isn't worth it." John looked down at her face "Stop, just stop. She is my entire world, so knock it off." He grumbled, attempting to push her off. "John, honey, stop being like that." She replied, rolling off of him to lay beside his naked body. John shook his head as he stood up,"no, that's enough Ontari." The dark haired boy replied, he sat up. He stood, the mattress creaking quietly as he began to get dressed. "John, where are you going?" She asked curiously, looking to him from the bed. "To find my princess." He replied, looking over his shoulder, sliding on his pants. Ontari looked up from the fur, "But, darling, I'm right here." She replied, her eyes kind. "No, No I mean Emori." He slipped on his shirt before, sitting back down on the bed, putting on his shoes. "But, John, you know damn well that she isn't worth the time." John turned to face her, "Ontari! For the- I'm not positive how many times but I've told you but, seriously, stop it. I love her. I love her more than anything so knock it off." He told her, gathering up the remainder of his things and heading out of the bedroom, turning the corner just to see her face. The hurt in her eyes as her eyes watered up. "So, I'm not worth it John?" the dark haired girl asked. John shook his head, gently grabbing ahold of her hands "No no no princess." Emori yanked her hands away "don't touch me!" She snapped, looking up at him "John, how-how could you?" Emori asked in disbelief, "Babe, No, I didn't- I didn't want her." He replied, looking at the teary eyed female before him. "Oh you didn't want her? That wasn't what you were saying fifteen minutes ago John! If, If you'd rather be with her, just say so." She choked out through her tears, her voice quiet and sad. "Emori. Stop it. I want you and only you." He told her. Reaching for her hands, this time, she didn't pull away. "John? You love me and only me right?" She asked quietly, looking up at him, her deep brown eyes full of tears. "Emori, That is the dumbest question I've ever course I love you and only you. Never doubt my love for you again baby." He gently released her hands and placed a hand on her cheek. Emori's eyes trailed to the ground, the two pairs of feet standing in front of her. John gently lifted her chin, "Hey, Princess, I love you." He told her quietly, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Emori kissed him gently, not wanting him that badly. "John, we need to leave. I can't let her do that again." She looked toward the bedroom door. "Please?" She asked quietly. "John nodded, alright, alright..I'll consider it.


End file.
